Always Attract
by toomanyfandomsnotenoughtime
Summary: 20 little AU scenario's of different ways Naley could meet. NH drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Just a bunch of little drabbles of different ways Naley could meet :) was pretty fun writing! Tell me which ones were your favourites and I MAY just write a full fic or oneshot on it :) **

**Also, for anyone reading Waiting Game... I am so sorry for how long it is taking to update, but even though I've only written one chapter I hit a major writer's block, (even though I know exactly where I want it to go) and everything has just been piling on top of everything, and my life just got extremely busy! So sorry! I will try to get it updated as soon as possible!**

**Anyway... Enjoy these little drabbles xD I switched POV in each so you get different little stories and thoughts :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own One Tree Hill, or Nathan Scott (though I wish I did) or Haley James (Scott)! And I do not own the You Me At Six song Always Attract.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. Happy Holidays<span>**

Excitedly waiting for the arrival of his sister in the airport, he probably should have felt guilty that as soon as she walked through the terminal, his eyes immediately focused on the friend she was bringing for the Christmas vacation.

He knew Brooke was bringing her college roommate for the Holidays, but he had no idea how beautiful she would be, and how he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. He noticed her blush, and he stammered when Brooke introduced them both with a knowing glint in her eye.

It looked like Christmas was going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Fall into my Arms<strong>

She was running late. In fact she was running incredibly late. She rushed along the road towards her car, keeping her head down to shield her face from the lashing rain. After the morning she had had, of course it was going to be pouring with rain, and she had no raincoat with her.

Her head still faced towards the ground, she quickly turned the corner, not realising there was someone coming in the opposite direction until she collided with something, or rather someone. Large hands quickly covered grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling hard on her ass, and she looked up quickly into the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>3. I Wanna Hold You<span>**

He would've never 'borrowed' that stupid school bus if he'd known this was what he was going to have to suffer through. Although, unlike a lot of the others who had been involved, he hadn't been suspended, he was still stuck doing this for the entire summer. Mentoring kids. Great fun. If his space on the team next year wouldn't compromised if he didn't do this he wouldn't have gotten up this god damn early, and he couldn't for the life of him understand where all of the volunteers had come from. Who voluntarily got up at 7AM during summer to babysit a bunch of brats three times a week. It was insane!

Suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder and was met with the scowling face of a girl he vaguely recognised, who huffed and immediately thrust a piece of paper into his hands

"You're late. Don't make a habit of it." she practically growled at him, before pointing at the piece of paper. "This is your schedule. You'll be shadowing me this week, before going on your own after. Understand? Good."

And with that she had turned her back and started to walk towards a craft table, expecting him to follow. For someone who wasn't used to being told what to do, he was surprised by how willing he was to follow her, and listen to her. She definitely intrigued him and he didn't even know her name.

* * *

><p><strong><span>4. Not Alone<span>**

Helping to close the out of campus cafe she called her workplace, that night, she looked around and noticed a man, probably the same age as she was, sitting in the corner. Every night, without fail (or from what she knew from the hours she worked) he would be sitting there, right until closing, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands.

This time however he seemed sad, and had been staring down at a brown envelope in front of him for the good part of an hour, not touching it or opening it. The mystery of this man intrigued her, from his ash dark hair she could see hidden under the hat he always wore, to the unreadable, unchanging expression he had on his face.

She decided this would be the night she would talk to him, and making her way over to him, she was just about to speak, when he turned around and looked her straight in the eye. She noticed he looked different from the other times she had studied him from afar, and it was only them that she noticed he was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><span>5. Those Magic Changes<span>**

It was so embarrassing to be standing in this office. She'd die if any of her friends found out why she was there. I mean, who fails gym? It seemed Haley James did.

"Are you sure there isn't any other sport or something I can do Coach?" she asked desperately, not understanding the town's inane obsession with basketball.

"All the other girl's had to pass on basketball. So, so do you Ms James. You have a week to make that three throw or I have no choice but to fail you." He told her sympathetically. He always had had a soft spot for the girl. "I actually have an idea... You're a tutor right?"

Before she could even nod her head, he had walked out of the office, returning not even 5 minutes later with a confused Nathan Scott in tow.

"May the tutor become the tutee." He grinned at both of them. "Nathan's going to teach you how to get the ball in the basket."

Both just stared in shock at each other for a few seconds, before they both spluttered out at the same time.

"HER?"

"HIM?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>6. I've Got A Feeling<span>**

He hated how much of a pushover he could be when it came to his friends. Peyton had guilt tripped him into attending some 'concert' she was putting on at TRIC and of course it was a total blow. All chick rock and whiney emo junk. He didn't understand why Peyton couldn't just hire some good act for once.

It was when he heard the next act start to sing however, that made him sit up a little straighter in his seat. It wasn't his usual music but something in that voice called out to him, as did the woman singing it.

Turning to Peyton, he ignored the grin on her face as she told him the artist's name, shouting in his ear over the music.

Haley James. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Back Home<strong>

After leaving her mom in the hospital room, she ignored the ache in her heart at what she had just learned. Pressing her back against the door, she suppressed the tears threatening to fall, and the guilt she could feel about all of the time she had wasted, avoiding this place.

She say two men in white coats walk past, one older with greying hair, the other, younger, with raven black. It wasn't until they had both passed her, that she realised why her eyes had been glued on the younger man. It couldn't be him? Surely not.

"Nathan Scott?" she called out, laughing when he turned around, his face turning into a grin when he saw who it was.

* * *

><p><strong><span>8. Growing Up Beside You<span>**

He had always found her pretty. Even hot. But seeing her all dressed up for the party had awakened something inside of him. But of course he couldn't do anything about it. She was his best friend. And he was hers. She would probably hit him if she knew what he was starting to think about her. Lucas would beat him if he knew. And if he was honest, he himself would beat up any guy thinking the kinds of things he had been thinking about her for the past few months.

Grabbing her hand, he smiled assuringly at her, and dragged her to the makeshift dance floor. She had confided in him, that she was hoping some guy would ask her to dance at the party, and he hoped that it being him wouldn't disappoint her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, her own going around his neck, he quickly checked her smile, took a deep breath, and whispered in her ear what had been on his mind all night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>9. Out of Time<span>**

Trust Brooke to drag her to some college party that weekend. It wasn't exactly her scene, but, if she was honest, she was surprised at how much fun she was having. She had been sitting most of the night, chatting to some of the Duke University students, about things ranging from majors, to funny stories, to relationships, and she was surprised at how down to earth some of the students were.

One of the guys however caught her eye in particular. She had known him from when he went to Tree Hill High, 2 years older than she was, but he had always been the king of the school, the most popular raven. He barely knew she existed, but she definitely knew he did. He had caught her eye as soon as she'd walked in, and she was more than surprised when he returned her shy smile, and joined the group of people talking to her, his eyes not leaving her face.

One by one people left the conversation, either to dance, or get more drinks, or to talk to their classmates. But he stayed, sitting closer to her, and she could feel the tingles when he leaned in to talk into her ear over the music. They stayed chatting the whole night, flirting, bantering and joking.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Make my Heart Fly<strong>

He shivered as he looked around the Tree Hill High hallways, ones he hadn't walked down in about 8 years. His mother had had to go to a last minute business trip regarding her cafe, and his father had been busy working at the Auto shop he owned, and because he was in town he had been sent on this task. His little sister, Lily's, parent teacher conferences. He knew it would be all good, Lily being the brain box she was, talking after Lucas rather than himself, and sure enough every teacher had given her glowing reports.

He looked down at the list Lily had written him as he made his way towards the english classrooms, looking for a door which said Miss James. He didn't recognise the name, like he did with the others, so she can't have been teaching at the school when he went, but he expected someone old and fuddy duddy nonetheless.

When she opened the door however, he was nearly blown away. She most certainly was not frumpy, and from what he could tell, Miss James had certainly filled out and matured, in a good way, since the last time had saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me which ones you liked, with a little review ;) PLEASE :D<strong>

**and all the little drabble titles come from songs :) but I CBA disclaiming all 10 :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got bored and wrote some more of these ones :P Gotta love procrastination! WILL get round to writing a full length fic! I promise! These are all a bit longer than the ones before were xD**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! These are basically what I come up with when I'm supposed to be sleeping/working :P **

**DISCLAIMER - same as before. bla bla bla :P**

* * *

><p><strong>11. A New Beginning<strong>

Starting a new school is always tough, especially when starting a new school for your senior year. However for Haley James, it was even worse. It wasn't going to be easy trying to fit in where everyone already knows your name and thinks they know everything about you.

But this was what she had chosen. To go to the small town school her parents had gone to, and to get way from the pressures of fame and celebrity, which had been far too much than her 17 year old self could handle.

So following the girl, Brooke, who was kindly showing her around, treating her as if she was any other new pupil at Tree Hill High, she made her way to the lunch hall, to meet the girl's friends, ignoring the stares from people in the hallways.

After making it through lunchtime, enjoying the banter of the group of friends she had joined, staying shyly in the shadows, she couldn't help how her eyes were drawn to the blue eyed, dark haired boy sitting across from her, with a serious expression. She wasn't sure why, but that very first lunchtime she was sure she was going to like Tree Hill.

* * *

><p><strong><span>12. Met This Girl<span>**

Quickly making his way along to his dorm; he opened the door, surprised to find a strange girl lounging on his bed, reading a magazine. Okay, so he wasn't that surprised. In high school, he had many girls throw themselves at him, due to his position of being varsity basketball captain, of then high school in a basketball crazed town. However, he wasn't expected things like that to happen so quickly in college, he had only been at Duke for week! Plus there was something about this girl that made him think that she wasn't the kind of girl he knew in high school.

"You're not Lucas..." she spoke, quickly hopping of the bed and straightening out her clothes, a blush covering her face."You must be Nathan!"

He shook the hand the strange girl stuck out for him, not helping the slight smirk at how flushed and jumpy she had become since she noticed him in the room.

"I'm Lucas' best friend... I just moved in across the quad." she continued, her grin making him grin. Looked like college life was going to be even more fun than he had initially thought.

* * *

><p><strong><span>13. You'll Ask For Me<span>**

She knew going to this club had been a bad idea, but no, Brooke had insisted in taking both her and Peyton out to experience what New York had to offer. Well so far she wasn't impressed. After sitting at the bar, trying to talk to each other over the loud -and quite frankly awful- music, Brooke had gotten bored with all the catching up and had gone to find all three of them dance partners.

Brooke and Peyton appeared to be having a good time with theirs, but unfortunately she wasn't as lucky. The guy had his hands a little too close to her butt, and he kept obviously looking down her top and smirking at her. Gross.

When his hands fell a little lower, she squirmed to get out of his grip, but struggled when the guy just held onto her tighter and leered at her. She was literally about two seconds from screaming and hitting the guy, when someone beat her to it, shoving him away.

"Back off man, can't you see she was uncomfortable." her 'hero' growled at the guy, who merely shrugged and left to probably find some defenceless victim. She was surprised when the other man turned to her, and leaned in to speak in her ear.

"Care to dance? I promise I won't get grabby like that asshole." Looking into her eyes, she practically melted, and nodded. Maybe New York's nightlife wasn't as bad as she had anticipated.

* * *

><p><strong><span>14. Anything But Ordinary<span>**

Nathan's adrenalin levels were flying as he ran across the court, passing and dodging the other team as he ran to the other side of the court. There was only a few seconds left on the clock, and for a world championship game, they were cutting it very close. If Nathan managed to make that one basket, those two points would mean they had done it. They had won the State Championships! But he was getting ahead of himself, he still had that all important basket to make.

Quickly getting himself free, he caught the ball with expert ease. Three seconds left. His eyes found the girl who had been in his thoughts all day and just looking at her blocked all the shouts and screams that filled the gym. Without even glancing at the basket, he let the ball leave his hands, and up towards its target, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He heard the buzzer go, and heard the cheers and shouts, but his eyes never left hers.

He could feel people hugging him, and patting him on the shoulder, but it was when she ran towards him, and jumped in his arms, that he finally came out of his trance.

"YOU DID IT!" she shouted in his ear, and he lifted her higher, before lowering her so that her head was level with his, leaning in, he did that one thing he had been wanting to do for months. He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>15. Something Of Value<span>**

She loved the library at Duke. The dusty but homey smell of the thousands of books. The peace and quiet. The number of different people who visited just to get a book. She was sat at her usual table, with the comfy squishy chairs, and the window right next to it so she could gaze out if the time came.

She was surprised when someone sat across from her, and she studied him as he pulled out the books and work he had obviously brought to do.

She couldn't help sneaking glances at him those hours sitting close to each other. She honestly couldn't help herself. And she was pretty sure he had been sneaking glances at her to.

* * *

><p><strong><span>16. Come In With The Rain<span>**

Trust Clay to get them completely lost, without a car or a phone. Honestly. He loved his friend, but sometimes Clay could be such an idiot.

They had been walking along the endless road, in the hot Carolina sun, for four hours without any cars passing them. Nathan was wiped. Just as he was about to complain and moan to Clay about the intense heat, out of nowhere it started to rain. Great. He was going to kill Clay if they ever got back to Tree Hill.

Just when he thought all hope was lost, he saw a red convertible making its way towards them, slowing down once it saw them.

"Okay I know picking up strange men in the middle of nowhere is a really stupid thing to do, especially since I'm on my own. But it's raining and the next town is about a three hour walk away," Nathan threw a pointed look to Clay as the woman driving rambled through the open window, once she stopped next to them. "Sorry I'm rambling again... Where ya going?"

It turned out that she was heading to Tree Hill too, so both Clay and Nathan hopped in to the woman, whom they learned was called Haley, and set off on their way home. Clay had fallen asleep in the backseat, so he had used the peace to chat with Haley, finding himself thanking Clay for getting them lost in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong><span>17. Don't Save Me<span>**

She remembered back when they were really close. The three musketeer's people had called them. Just Nathan, Lucas and Haley against the world. It was funny how things changed.

It wasn't that they had fallen out or anything. High school and popularity had just torn them apart, made them grow apart. They had both fitted in with the cheerleaders, and the basketball team, and those who had been deemed 'the cool kids'. She couldn't really blame them for fitting in, or for losing touch. It had been her fault too. Life happens. She was now starting her senior year and had accepted that and had thought she had moved on.

Then why had she felt all that anger and jealousy bubble inside of her, when she had heard Rachel Gatina tell all her little followers about her 'amazing' summer with Nathan. Was it because Rachel got to spend time a whole summer with whom Haley had once considered her best friend, whereas she herself could count the conversations they'd had over the summer with on hand? Or was it something more? Some yearning inside of her that she had been battling to keep quiet and hidden for years now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>18. Holiday From Real<span>**

He couldn't believe he was spending the entire summer in 'Hicksville', also known as, Tree Hill, North Carolina. Just because he was heading to Duke in the fall, his mother had thought it would be a good idea for him to "spend sometime with family in North Caroline" and "get away from city life for a while".

Family. He had barely ever spent time with his family in Tree Hill. His father hadn't exactly been on speaking terms with his brother for some time, and Nathan barely knew his Uncle Keith, Aunt Karen and his cousin Lucas. Well, he remembered a time when he was much younger when he would visit them, and play with Lucas, who was only three months older, but a lot had changed since then, and he was definitely not thrilled with his summer plans.

Lucas was working a shift at Keith's auto shop that morning, so Nathan was sitting bored in his Aunt's cafe, waiting for him to finish.

The cafe was practically empty, so he wasn't surprised when the short familiar looking waitress sat down next to him at the counter.

"Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me? I'm Haley James? We used to play together when you would come to visit Luke." she spoke to him, and suddenly everything clicked into place. This was the girl who had pushed him into the mud when he had pulled her pigtails, back when they were six!

He couldn't help how his eyes trailed over her form. She had definitely filled out and grown up since the last time he saw her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>19. Bring Me To Life<span>**

Making her way to her mother's grave; she didn't hold back the tears falling down her face. Lydia James had been dead a year now, and it still hadn't sunk in for Haley. She was only 22 years old. How was she supposed to cope without her mother around to help her? She honestly didn't understand how Peyton had managed.

This was the first time she had visited her grave. Before it had seemed too real and too sudden to even think about, but Haley knew she needed to do it. She sat down in front of the grave, her fingers tracing the words engraved there as she spoke to her mom as if she were there, tears falling like a waterfall.

She didn't notice the dark figure approach her from behind, jumping when he asked if she was okay. He was surprisingly helpful. He explained he had been visiting his friend, and had saw her upset, and asked her to tell him about her mom.

They sat there for hours, her telling him everything that Lydia James was. It had helped a lot, and she felt that weight on her heart lift. Once it got dark, they both went their separate ways, and it was only after she watched his figure disappear in the distance that she realised she didn't even know his name, or where he came from.

* * *

><p><strong><span>20. Kiss On Me<span>**

"Okay sweetie I know you're gonna hate me for asking, and for pestering you, but do you have any special ladies in your life? Any girls we should know about?" his mom went on for the billionth time. "Because you know, the Richardson's granddaughter is staying with them over Christmas, do you remember her? I think you two would get on really well! Good family too..."

Nathan just blocked her out. She was always trying to set him up with people from her country club, insisting he needed to find someone of good stock before they all 'ran out'. He was only 21! He didn't want to find his 'soul mate', preferably someone high up the social ladder, and settle down. But his mother would never listen. She probably already had dates lined up for him while he visited for Christmas. Great.

"Actually Mom... I'm seeing someone. So you can cancel all those dates you have planned," he interrupted her as she talked about the Anderson's youngest daughter. He didn't know why he said it when he knew it wasn't true, but it just came out. As did the next piece of word vomit. "Actually mom I was wondering if she could stay with us over Christmas?"

His mom had readily accepted, excited at the prospect of meeting her son's 'mystery girl'. So a couple hours later, Nathan had a dilemma. He had to find a 'mystery girl' first. As he searched through his phone, shaking his head at all the bimbo's he had saved on there, the kinds of girls you couldn't take as a fake girlfriend home for Christmas, one name shot out at him. Of course! And the great thing was, he knew she had no plans for over the holidays.

"Hey Hales... Remember that favour you owe me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway hope you enjoyed them :P Short and sweet xD When I get round to writing a full fics, I kinda already have plans for them, and might combine a few of these with eachother ;) <strong>

**Anyway... review to let me know which ones you liked :) Or if you have any questions! :D THANK YOU FOR READING! **


End file.
